Una Simple Mentira
by Kumiko-Kori
Summary: .:Finalizado:. Robin sólo ve a Starfire como una amiga ¿Verdad o no? A veces una simple mentira puede cambiar muchas cosas. ¿Robin aceptará la verdad a tiempo? Lo único cierto aquí... es que él es un mentiroso.
1. Mentiroso

**Una Simple Mentira**

Por: Kumiko-kori

**Capítulo 1: **

_**Mentiroso**_

"_Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer,_

_Olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser"_

—T-Tú… tú me gustas mucho, Robin —dijo una joven pelirroja de dieciséis años, de pie frente al líder de su equipo.

Como era de esperarse, estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero esta vez lo estaba demasiado, a tal punto que las manos le habían comenzado a sudar y su respiración estaba más agitada de lo normal. Sin mencionar que los latidos de su corazón estaban extrañamente acelerados. Aunque para ser honestos, eso es totalmente normal cuando te le declaras a tu mejor amigo.

Respiró hondo. ¡Por X' hal! Estaba rogando en sus adentros que todo le saliera bien. Tenía mucho miedo de que Robin la rechazara, y sabía perfectamente que esa era una opción, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

El chico abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendido, aunque claro, la chica no lo notó por la presencia de su antifaz; cuando Starfire le dijo que tenía algo urgente que hablar con él, y éste la llevó a su habitación, jamás se imaginó que se trataría de algo así. Se acercó un paso más a ella, tensándola más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que ella contaba los segundos de tedioso silencio que pasaban.

—Star… —comenzó el Chico Maravilla, usando el tono más suave posible que su voz le permitía— tú también me gustas, eres mi mejor amiga y yo…

La tamaraniana subió una de sus manos para tocar delicadamente la mejilla de su líder, con una suave caricia logró arrancarle al joven una leve sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía un poco— No me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir es que… —hizo una leve pausa para recordar lo que había visto en la televisión. Recordó una película que había visto e intentó decir las mismas palabras para que el pelinegro le pudiera entender bien— tú me gustas más que como amigo.

El petirrojo sabía desde un principio que su pelirroja amiga se refería a eso. Y no hay duda de que millones de veces había pensado en tratar de establecer una relación amorosa con Starfire, pero esas mismas millones de veces sentía ganas de golpearse a si mismo por ese tipo de pensamientos.

Él era un _héroe_, y sólo eso, no tenía tiempo para bobadas como esas. Se lo repetía cada momento en el que la princesa de Tamaran se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos.

Tomó la mano de la chica, que se encontraba todavía dándole una cálida sensación en su mejilla, y lentamente fue retirándola de allí.

—Star… —¿Cómo hacía para no lastimarla?— te quiero mucho, pero… eres mi amiga, y no creo que nunca llegue a verte como algo más que eso —terminó.

Creía que era lo mejor para ella, para él… para todos en su equipo.

Starfire quedó prácticamente helada ante las duras palabras del titán. Cada palabra era repetida en su mente, y con cada palabra sentía como si un puñal le estuviera atravesando el estómago sin compasión. El singular brillo en sus esmeraldas ojos que la caracterizaba se había ido, dando paso a una mirada llena de profunda tristeza. Por más que se resistía, sabía que tarde o temprano las rebeldes lágrimas comenzarían a fluir de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

Para su suerte, era de noche y la habitación de Robin estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Esperaba que de esa manera su amigo no notara las cálidas gotas que habían comenzado ya a descender por sus mejillas.

Se dio media vuelta, mirando a la ventana y descubrió con poco asombro que la lluvia había comenzado a caer. Juntó ambas manos y las colocó en su boca, para evitar que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios. Aunque tenía ganas de gritar, llorar… la verdad ya no sabía lo que quería hacer.

—Lo siento, he metido la pata —Trató de que su voz sonara normal, pero a pesar de sus vanos esfuerzos, Robin pudo notar el dolor que estaba grabado en ésta—. Jamás debí haber dicho nada, de verdad lo lamento…

—Star —musitó el, sintiéndose en extremo culpable. Pero la tamaraniana salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando en su retirada pequeñas gotas en el piso, y al confundido titán en medio de su oscura habitación, sin saber qué hacer…

Lo único que sabía era que a partir de ese día las cosas no serían iguales.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

—¿De verdad te dijo todas esas cosas? —interrogó incrédula la joven gótica.

Starfire asintió.

Le había contado a su mejor amiga cada palabra que Robin había pronunciado hacía unos minutos e increíblemente todo ese tiempo había contenido sus lágrimas, pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, necesitaba un abrazo que la reconfortara, pero estaba perfectamente consciente que con Raven no iba a encontrar eso.

—Todo este tiempo… me hice falsas ilusiones… ¡Soy una tonta! —Sin poder contenerse más, dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran a su antojo y se abalanzó hacia su amiga, sin importarle ya nada.

Raven esperaba que Starfire hiciera algo así, y la verdad le sorprendía que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo en ir y abrazarla, pero esta vez tenía que ayudarla. Star era su amiga, su mejor y verdadera amiga, y la necesitaba.

Acarició sus rojos cabellos, mientras que su amiga lloraba desconsoladamente, empapando por completo la parte delantera de su leotardo. Claro que en ese momento a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Star… todo va a estar bien, Robin es un tonto… —¡Por Favor! No encontraba unas buenas palabras que decirle, ¿Qué le sucedía?— Te prometo que todo va a estar bien…

Un abrazo que la reconfortó por completo fue lo que Starfire sintió, y con bastante sorpresa. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y continuó llorando en su hombro.

Y Raven estuvo allí para ella. Estuvo consolándola durante toda la noche, hasta que lentamente comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas de su amiga cesaban, al mismo tiempo que los sollozos.

Después de un par de minutos descubrió con alivio que su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida.

La recostó con mucho cuidado en su cama, notó que restos de lágrimas aún reposaban en sus sonrosadas mejillas, y su cabello estaba alborotado.

No podía creer que las cosas no hubieran salido como ella imaginó… ¡Es que era obvio que a Robin también le gustaba Star!

¡Por todos los demonios!.... Robin era un mentiroso.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Bueno aquí traigo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia, fruto de mi loca cabecita de teflón xD. Tengo este capi escrito desde el 31 de Diciembre, pero justo el día siguiente fue el estreno de Crepúsculo aquí, y de la emoción se me olvidó que había escrito esto jeje.

Tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza, hasta mas o menos planeado en final, pero necesito otra opinión. Entonces… ¿Merece la pena continuarlo? ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capi?

Se me olvidaba, el fragmento de la canción del inicio pertenece a la canción _Mentira, _de _Gilberto Santa Rosa._

Gracias de antemano ha quienes han leído y espero que se animen a dejar algún review.

Kumi-chan


	2. Las Horribles Consecuencias

**Una Simple Mentira**

Por: Kumiko-kori

**Capítulo 2: **

_**Las horribles consecuencias **_

"_Mi corazón arde en llamas,_

_Y tú que no me amas,_

_Quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar._

_Y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas,_

_Este sentimiento me gana,_

_Basta de llorar, las cosas debo enfrentar"_

La ausencia de la tamaraniana pelirroja del grupo no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de sus cuatro compañeros, quienes se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, en la enorme mesa de desayuno. El asiento vacío que correspondía a la tamaraniana, estaba entre Raven y Robin, y la verdad era que todos sabían que era _propiedad_ de Starfire, y que nadie debía sentarse allí por ningún motivo. Es que ella simplemente adoraba sentarse allí, entre sus dos mejores amigos.

—Alguien debería llamar a Star, ya es tarde y no ha bajado —dijo Chico Bestia. Se levantó y su puso enfrente de sus compañeros, buscó el gorro de cocina de Cyborg y colocó con mucha delicadeza en su cabeza. Los tres titanes lo miraban, ¡se veía tan gracioso con ese sombrero!— Estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría probar mi delicioso emparedado de tofu —terminó, mientras preparaba su emparedado.

Sí, ese día le había tocado hacer el desayuno al Chico Bestia y como siempre para el único que preparaba el desayuno era para él mismo, y en ocasiones para Starfire, que era la única de los cuatro que disfrutaba de lo que hacía Chico Bestia. Aunque no era el mismo caso cuando era Starfire la que cocinaba.

—Robin, cuando dijo "alguien" se refería a ti —le codeó Cyborg, con una sonrisa burlona que solía tener muy a menudo cuando se trataba de este par.

Robin bajó la cabeza con tristeza, no podía creer esto pero, esta vez no podía, simplemente no podía ir a su habitación dar tres pequeños golpes en la puerta y entrar después de un breve momento, observarla detenidamente mientras dormía… y luego despertarla suavemente, ya no podía hacer todas esas cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado; está bien, sólo lo había hecho una vez, pero ya no podía. Levantó la cabeza y observó de frente a su amigo verde y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Chico Bestia entendió el mensaje a la perfección: Él no iría esta vez.

—Buenos días, amigos —escucharon una voz femenina entrando a la cocina. Era la chica que faltaba esa mañana: Starfire. Chico Bestia y Cyborg la observaron con una sonrisa, pero se les borraron del rostro en el mismo instante en el que observaron los ojos de su amiga. Un rastro de profunda tristeza hizo que sus esmeraldas ojos perdieran su habitual brillo.

—Hola, Star —Saludaron todos a coro, bastante extrañados por el semblante de su amiga.

—Oye Star —comenzó a decir el verde, la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la mesa en donde se encontraban dos emparedados de tofu, y dos vasos de leche de soya— ¡Mira lo que preparé! ¡Emparedado de tofu!

—Lo siento mucho amigo Bestia, pero creo que por hoy sólo tomaré un té de hierbas —¿Té de hierbas? Cuatros miradas sorprendidas se posaron al instante en ella. Incluso Raven estaba consciente de que Starfire jamás tomaría té de hierbas por su propia cuenta. Es sólo que… a ella le agradaba _otro_ tipo de cosas, como pizza, mostaza, gaseosa…

Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a observar como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta, cómo su amiga se preparaba el té de hierbas y lo servía en una fina taza de porcelana. Después de esto lo lógico y común hubiera sido que Starfire ocupara el asiento vacío, el que estaba entre sus dos mejores amigos; pero no fue así. El asiento del Chico Bestia estaba también desocupado, ya que él servía el desayuno esa mañana, y fue éste el que Starfire ocupó, ante las miradas anonadadas de los otros cuatro chicos.

—Star… —Musitó el joven verde, sin salir todavía de la sorpresa— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No se supone que deberías sentarte en…?

—Por favor amigo Chico Bestia —pidió ella, sin dejarlo terminar su interrogación—, permite que hoy ocupe este lugar ¿sí? —El chico asintió, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué demonios le sucedía a Star.

Después de intercambiar lugar con su amigo tomó tres sorbos de té y luego se levantó bruscamente sin decir nada. Alzó la taza y la dejó en el lavadero.

—¿Star? —Preguntó Cyborg, pidiendo una especie de respuesta— Ni siquiera has terminado tu té de…

—No me siento muy bien, me voy a mi habitación —Y después de decir esto, desapareció de la cocina.

Los cuatro titanes restantes se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos. Cuando las miradas de Raven y Robin se cruzaron, éste sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalada. Se preguntó al instante porqué Raven lo observaba de esa manera… ¿A caso ella sabía… Star le había contado…? ¡Que tonto era! ¡Por supuesto que se le había contado! Starfire le contaba todas sus cosas a ella.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg tenían una ceja alzada. Sabían a la perfección que Starfire no era así, estaban muy preocupados por su amiga.

—¿Qué sucedió Robin? ¿Tuvieran una "discusión de pareja"? —interrogó el menor dirigiéndose a Robin y tratando de mejorar el ambiente de la cocina.

—Ja,ja, muy gracioso —contestó él, sarcástico. Chico Bestia era un verdadero tonto que no pensaba antes de hablar… en realidad… no pensaba nunca.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

A pesar de que era el mediodía, y el sol debía estar brillando esa mañana, su habitación estaba en completas penumbras. Y es que ella no tenía ganas de nada, ni ganas de ver el sol, ni ganas de desayunar con sus queridos amigos, hasta el hambre se le había quitado.

Se había prometido no derramar ni una sola lágrima al verlo, pero le estaba costando mucho cumplir esa promesa.

Estaba echada en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada húmeda. Las lágrimas aún seguían recorriendo su rostro sin cesar. El sólo hecho de saber que Robin y ella nunca…

¡Por X'hal! A partir de ese momento debía comenzar a ver a Robin únicamente como su líder y amigo. Pero sabía perfectamente que le iba a costar mucho.

Movió un poco su cabeza e inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que reposaban en ella. Ahogó un sollozo tratando de calmarse. Nunca antes había pensado llorar así por alguien, y menos por un chico.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada al borde de su cama al escuchar que tocaban su puerta. Inmediatamente limpió lo más rápido que pudo sus párpados y suspiró un par de veces intentando calmarse, no quería que quien se que estuviera detrás de su puerta, la viera en ese estado. Es que no quería preocupar a sus amigos por tonterías.

Abrió la puerta y en un intento fallido, quiso dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

—Hola amigo Chico Bestia ¿sucede algo?

—Esto… yo sólo… ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó finalmente, dejándose de rodeos.

—Claro que sí, amigo. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? —interrogó ella, temiendo su respuesta.

—Bueno… has estado… rara últimamente… —Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir— ¡No me malinterpretes! Cuando dije rara, me refería a… —No quería que Star se enfadara por llamarla 'rara', ya le había pasado un par de veces con Raven, y no quería que se repitiera.

—Está bien, te entiendo. Es sólo que no me siento muy bien que digamos, pero voy a ponerme bien, te lo aseguro —esta vez sonrió de verdad. Chico Bestia le parecía muy tierno, siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

—Bueno, entonces ya me…

No pudo completar su frase ya que la torre entera se iluminó de rojo, y un sonido tremendo se hizo presente.

—Problemas… —susurró el verde.

—Vayan, dejen que me cambie y me uniré a ustedes en breve —Recién en ese momento Chico Bestia se dio cuenta que Starfire estaba en camisón.

Asintió y corrió hacia la sala en donde se reuniría con los demás.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

—Son los cinco de la Colmena, ésta es su localización, vayamos de inmediato —dijo Robin, señalando la enorme pantalla.

Enseguida todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta, dispuestos a salir y acabar nuevamente con esos tontos que en realidad no representaban una amenaza para la cuidad, pero aún así eran una gran molestia.

Starfire fue la última y al estar en la puerta, vio como sus amigos se iban alejando de la torre, ya sea volando, levitando, en moto o en el auto T. Ella intentó volar y se sintió frustrada cuando notó que su cuerpo no le respondía. Lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez para ayudarse trató de pensar en algo feliz. Y para su mala suerte lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro de Robin. Y eso lo empeoró todo completamente.

Intentó formar en su mano un starbolt, pero no lo logró. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. ¡Por X'hal! ¿Ya ahora qué le sucedía? De inmediato se le vino a la mente el día que quedaron varados en ese inhóspito planeta. Tampoco podía utilizar sus poderes, porque se sentía muy confundida con respecto a Robin.

Y así era como se sentía ahora.

No sabía que hacer. Si no podía volar entonces ¿Cómo iba a llegar con sus amigos? Ella atenía que ayudarlos, pero ¿cómo? Caminó de un lado a otro, como si así fuera a encontrar alguna solución, pero al cabo de diez minutos, no se le había ocurrido nada.

Su comunicador sonó y con lentitud contestó: —¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿Cómo que, qué sucede?! —Del otro lado de la pequeña pantalla se encontraba Raven— ¿Qué estás haciendo en la torre? ¡Deberías estar aquí! Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Las últimas palabras de la gótica hicieron que ella se sintiera mal, y es que tenía razón, su deber era ayudar a sus amigos, pero estaba en la torre como una tonta sin poderes e incapaz de hacer algo.

—Raven… —musitó, y ella apenas la pudo escuchar— Yo… me siento muy mal, de verdad, no creo que pueda…

Los ojos de la gótica se abrieron un poco, y la miró con un poco de tristeza— ¿Vas a estar bien? —Starfire asintió con una diminuta sonrisa. Raven hizo una mueca que simulaba a una sonrisa, y luego cortó la comunicación.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

Fragmento de la canción: Dime cuantas Veces – Fuera del Resto

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy molestando de nuevo xD. Esta vez he traído el segundo capítulo del fic ^^.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron para que continuara el fic, especialmente a las que enviaron esos hermosos reviews: _Ashrriel, Sakima, Rave Sakura (Y Black), __Luchyrct, Jan-Cullen-Hale, , Ktita y Anita-moon_. En verdad me animaron mucho a continuar. Y a las personas que no pudieron hacerlo ¡muchas gracias por leer! Aunque en verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones a cerca de la historia. Tengo activada la opción de reviews anónimos así que no hay ningún problema para los que no están registrados en la página ^^.

En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capi? ¿Les gustó? La pobre de Star está sufriendo, pero le espera algo peor xD. Por cierto, quería aclarar que desde el principio tenía pensado que este fic fuera corto (Aún no me siento preparada para hacerlos muy largos jaja). He calculado cuatro o cinco capítulos. 

Gracias a quienes han leído, y esperaré algunos de sus comentarios/críticas/opiniones/reclamos/preguntas/etc xD mediante algún review.

¡Sayonara!

Kumi-chan


	3. Tres Estúpidas Razones

**Una Simple Mentira**

**Capítulo 3:**

_**Tres Estúpidas Razones**_

"_Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen_

_y en las noches del otoño reverdecen_

_tal como el amor que siento yo por ti"_

Estaba sentada en el sillón simplemente mirando al techo, demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Le daba mucho coraje estar allí sentada en el enorme sillón negro sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde su última comunicación con Raven y aún así estaba muy preocupada.

_Star, ni que por una vez que faltes a una misión fuera a pasar algo malo—_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Un fuerte sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a girar la cabeza en dirección a la enorme puerta principal en donde vio a tres de sus amigos de pie, con una cara de mucha preocupación.

Se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, con una gran expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, amigos? Apenas han transcurrido cinco minutos. ¿Acaso ya vencieron a los cinco de la Colmena? —cuestionó ella.

Chico Bestia tomó la palabra:— Cuando Raven le dijo a Robin que no te sentías muy bien y no podías acompañarnos en la misión de hoy, se puso como un paranoico histérico, y nos envió de vuelta aquí para ver cómo estabas y asegurarnos de que nada malo te pase —terminó de explicar.

—¿Y él en dónde está?

—Se quedó pateando el trasero de esos tontos —respondió esta vez Cyborg.

—¿Él solo? —interrogó la pelirroja, un poco preocupada por su líder.

—Sí, Star. Cuando se trata de ti ya sabes cómo se pone —Sin saberlo Chico Bestia hizo sentir incómoda a su amiga—. Además, hasta yo podría vencer a esos tontos sin la ayuda de nadie —finalizó orgulloso. Y luego recordó el motivo por el cual habían marchado de regreso a la Torre T.— Pero… ¿Estás bien, cierto?

—Sí, amigo Chico Bestia, perfectamente —intentó sonreír, y por lo que notó esta vez fue muy convincente, pero no lo suficiente para Raven, que la conocía muy bien.

Raven no pronunció palabra alguna, se limitó a escuchar la conversación de sus amigos y a observar detenidamente a Starfire, analizando sus expresiones y reacciones. Esperaba que en verdad se sintiera bien o por lo menos un poco mejor.

Al cabo de diez minutos, la puerta principal de la Torre se abrió y en umbral apareció una silueta masculina. Starfire comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo, porque sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

El líder titán entró rápidamente y se reunió con sus amigos.

—¿Todos están bien, chicos? —Fue más que obvio que se estaba refiriendo a Starfire, incluso hasta el Chico Bestia pudo notar eso.

—Sí, sí, Romeo, tu adorada Star se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, no seas tan paranoico —El chico de piel verde no sabía cuando callarse. Después de decir eso, y recibir una mirada fulminante de Robin, recibió también una por parte de la gótica y un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—Eso es para que aprendas a cerrar tu bocota, bestia —musitó, muy cerca de su oído.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

_**[6:30 a.m. Práctica de Combate]**_

Esta vez era el turno de Starfire, quien no había estado muy concentrada los últimos días, pero aunque todos los habían notado, sabían que las prácticas de combate eran muy necesarias y sobre todo si eres una joven titán, y te debes enfrentar a villanos todos los días.

—¿Lista? Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!

Comenzó a volar por el territorio enmarcado, tratando de estar lo más alerta posible. Lo primero que divisó fue que de la tierra comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas máquinas plateadas, con una mancha roja en el centro que apuntaron hacia ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacían esas máquinas, diseños de Cyborg. En seguida todo el campo se llenó de rayos rojos que ella esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, pero siguió con trabajo y poco a poco fue avanzando.

En un pequeño instante miró al cielo, que esa mañana estaba de un hermoso color celeste, y las nubes parecían de algodón. No como el que había compartido con Robin en innumerables oportunidades, sino ese algodón blanco que había probado una vez y le había parecido un muy mal sabor. Gracias a Robin había aprendido a diferenciar el algodón de azúcar, del otro tipo de algodón. Y ahora que observaba con determinación las nubes… una de ellas se asemejaba mucho a su bumgorf, Silkie. ¡Sí! Era idéntica a él… de hecho tenía…

Un fuerte dolor en la costilla del lado derecho la sacó bruscamente de sus alegres pensamientos, que habían logrado que se forme una casi invisible sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja. Claro que esa sonrisa había desaparecido, para dar lugar a una expresión de dolor.

—¡Starfire! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Concéntrate! —gritó exaltado Robin— Cyborg, ¡detén la práctica de inmediato!

Cyborg estaba a punto de acatar las órdenes de su líder, cuando escuchó la voz de la tamaraniana.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien! Sólo sigan…

Colocó una mano en la parte derecha de su abdomen, tratando así de aliviar un poco el dolor que le había causado ese estúpido láser.

—Yo creo que debes detener esto, Cy. No quiero que Star salga lastimada.

—Viejo, ella dijo que estaba bien.

Después de pasar las máquinas expulsa-láser seguían otras máquinas, esta vez de color marrón, que tenían enorme pinzas en cada uno de sus ocho 'brazos', por así llamarlos.

Starfire nunca había tenido problemas con ellas, simplemente tenía que cortar las pinzas, atravesándolas con un starbolt. Empezó a hacerlo dejando caer una a una las enormes pinzas, pero cuando le faltaban apenas dos, sintió una leve cosquilla en su brazo izquierdo. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con una pequeña hormiga que caminaba libremente por su brazo.

—Pequeñita, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Tomó al diminuto animal entre sus dedos, y lo dejó caer desde la altura que se encontraba. Esa hormiguita había ayudado a que ella se animara aunque fuera por escasos segundos.

Dolor.

Un fuerte e insoportable dolor.

Eso fue lo que sintió segundos después.

Apenas bajó la cabeza, vio en su brazo una de las pinzas sujetándola fuertemente, causándole de paso que un líquido rojo comenzara a brotar de piel. ¡Que estúpida era!

Segundos después comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, por más que lo intentaba no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía con impotencia cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a descender.

—¡Starfire! —Lo último que pudo identificar la pelirroja antes de quedar inconsciente fue la voz de su líder, gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

Le dolía la cabeza insoportablemente. Abrió los ojos con extrema molestia y comenzó a observar su panorama detenidamente. ¿En dónde estaba? Se sentía totalmente desorientada. Se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, con una venda en su brazo y su abdomen estaba vendado también.

—Ah, la enfermería.

Intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero sintió una punzada en el abdomen. Definitivamente el día anterior en la práctica de combate no le había dolido de esa manera. Al ver que no podía salir de allí se acomodó nuevamente en la camilla. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. De hecho, no recordaba absolutamente nada después del incidente del día anterior.

La puerta que daba ingreso a la enfermería se abrió lentamente y el chico enmascarado apareció tras de ella. Starfire lo observó, un poco sorprendida.

—¡Eres una tonta! —le gritó un poco alterado y sin haber pensado antes lo que iba a decir. Y es que así se sentía, alterado, por el simple hecho de ver a su amiga en ese estado— ¡Te dije que debíamos detenerlo, pero tú insiste en que estabas bien! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Mira como estas ahora!

Starfire guardó silencio, sólo se limitó a observarlo, ignorando que sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar. Sí, otra vez el bendito llanto.

—Lo… s-siento —Siseó ella.

Robin bufó, con el rostro completamente rojo por el enfado. Pero luego se calmó un poco al ver las lágrimas que estaba derramando starfire, por culpa de él.

Al darse cuenta de esto salió de la habitación inmediatamente, sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto por haber descargado su coraje con la pelirroja.

Apenas Robin salió de la enfermería, entró la chica gótica, quien había estado cerca de allí, y por lo tanto, había escuchado la 'conversación' que su amiga había entablado con Robin.

—No le hagas caso, Star. Robin es un verdadero estúpido.

Starfire la observó, con los ojos aún con algunas lágrimas. Sabía perfectamente que había hecho mal al decir que se encontraba bien, cuando obviamente no lo estaba.

—Yo tengo la culpa de todo. En primer lugar jamás debí haberle dicho nada de nada a Robin —bajó la cabeza, claramente entristeciéndose más de lo que ya estaba— Lo he malogrado todo.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, por lo menos de esa forma podía dejar liberar toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Simplemente se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo por haber permitido que Starfire acabara en esas horribles condiciones.

¡Maldición! Él tuvo la oportunidad de detener esa maldita práctica de combate, y no lo hizo. En realidad el que estuviera en esas condiciones era su culpa.

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama e inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, le dolía, le dolía bastante, pero en ese momento era lo se menos.

—Así que… ¿Desde cuando dejó de gustarte Star?

Robin levantó la cabeza, evidentemente sorprendido por la pregunta y por la presencia de esa persona que estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta. No recordaba haberla dejado abierta de esa manera, pero qué mas daba en ese momento…

—¿De qué hablas, Raven? —Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Robin, ¿Por qué le mentiste? —cuestionó ella, avanzando unos más hacia y cerrando bruscamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Él bajó la cabeza. Raven lo conocía a la perfección.

—Hay muchos motivos —contestó el enmascarado, serio.

—¿En serio? —Interrogó ella, incrédula— Nómbrame uno.

El empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo, ¿por qué rayos Raven le hacía tantas preguntas? Además, él no tenía ningún derecho de contestar.

Pero de alguna manera quería convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto al rechazar a Starfire y platicándolo con raven le parecía una buena opción. O por lo menos de algo ayudaría, estaba seguro.

—Raven, nosotros somos _héroes_ —comenzó haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra—, y sabes perfectamente que cuando uno es un héroe, no hay tiempo para boberías como esa. Es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Raven alzó una ceja, ¿Bobería, había dicho? Sí, sí, de seguro. ¡Por Dios! Robin sabía mentir muy bien.

—Sabes perfectamente que esa es una excusa tonta y no cuenta. Además de ser _héroes_ somos personas, Robin. Y hay muchos casos de héroes que establecen una relación y a pesar de eso siguen protegiendo su ciudad… y todo eso —argumentó ella.

Robin bufó molesto. ¿Por qué estaba comenzando a sospechar que Raven tenía razón en eso?

—Además de eso —dijo después de haber aceptado en su fuero interno que Raven estaba… en lo correcto con lo que había dicho antes— yo tengo millones de enemigos, imagínate si uno se enterara de que Star y yo… —hizo un pausa por un breve momento, imaginándose las cosas terribles que harían sus enemigos contra ella— no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría.

Raven movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, una y otra vez.

—Oye ¡Star es la chica más fuerte del planeta! ¿O qué creías? Todos nosotros nos enfrentamos a muchos riesgos todos los días, y ella no es la excepción —dijo Raven, comenzando a perder la paciencia por la tonterías de excusas que ponía su amigo—, y a pesar de saber de todos esos riesgos, ella aceptó ser una titán.

¡Demonios! Por segunda vez, Raven tenía razón. O de eso se convencía cada vez más.

Robin la observó directamente a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Pero… la verdad es que yo prefiero las cosas así como estaban. Sólo amigos —La chica gótica lo observó sin entender muy bien— ¡vamos Raven! Al fin y al cabo todas las parejas terminan en algún momento, y luego no se vuelven a ver. Yo no quiero que eso pase con Star.

La gótica lo observó unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a su líder? ¿Era imbécil, o qué?

—Entonces… ¿no quieres echar a perder las cosas con Star?

—Exacto —respondió el al instante, como si Raven hubiera dado en el punto.

—Pues déjame decirte que las cosas ya se echaron a perder entre tú y ella —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos—, y ya nada va a volver a ser como antes.

Después de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta y estando a punto a punto de salir, se dio media vuelta para agregar algo más:

—Aún estás a tiempo, Robin.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

Fragmento de la canción: Hay amores - Shakira

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Nihao! Como siempre, espero que este cap les haya gustado ^^. No sé que tan malo creyeron que iba a ser lo que le iba a suceder a Star, pero ahí está =P La pobre está vendada, en una camilla y encima el tarado de Rob va y la regaña.

¿Qué tal este capi? ¿Qué piensan de Rob? ¿Lo quieren matar por las razones que dio? XD

Bueno desde ya, muchas gracias ha quienes han leído. Y también arigatô por los reviews del cap anterior:

_Sweet_starfire — Narcotic Love — Ashrriel — Linda-Ravstar —Sakima — Raven_Sakura (Y Black)— Anita-moon y Blanca. _

Y quienes no pudieron hacerlo ¡Gracias por leer!

Entonces ¡Hasta el próximo cap!

Sayonara!


	4. Me Voy

**Disclaimer: **_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión, y sin fines de lucro._

**Una Simple Mentira**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Me Voy**

"_Yo que pensé, nunca me iría de ti,_

_Que es amor del bueno, de toda la vida,_

_Pero hoy entendí que no hay suficiente para los dos."_

Ver televisión era algo verdaderamente relajante después de combatir con los villanos, o por lo menos eso era lo que el Chico bestia. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, para después tomar en su mano derecha el control remoto y comenzar a hacer lo de siempre: cambiar canales.

Estuvo en eso un buen rato, y al no encontrar nada que ver decidió simplemente prepararse un emparedado de tofu, y luego ir a retar a Cyborg en los videojuegos. Empezó a caminar con paso tranquilo, pero se detuvo enfrente de la gran pantalla de la computadora.

_«Mensaje nuevo_», salía en la enorme pantalla, con letras rojas y gigantescas que llamaron la atención del chico verde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, oprimió el botón que se suponía le dejaría leer el mensaje.

_«Mensaje proveniente de Tamaran, por favor introduzca su código de voz_», esta vez se escuchó una voz ronca.

—¿Código de voz? —repitió él.

_«Código incorrecto, por favor inténtelo de nuevo_»

Chico bestia se quedó sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba bastante curioso por saber de qué se trataba el mensaje, pero al escuchar de dónde provenía, supo exactamente a quién tenía que llamar. Rápidamente se convirtió en un gato y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja. Una vez allí tomó su forma humana y tocó la puerta, impaciente.

La chica tardó un poco en abrir, pero finalmente dejó ver la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la puerta de metal.

—¿Deseas algo, amigo Chico bestia? —Todavía seguida vendada, en el brazo y la cintura. Aún no estaba autorizada por Cyborg para ir a las misiones diarias, por lo que se pasaba todo el día en la torre, y generalmente en su habitación. Pero él estaba seguro de que su amiga iba a recuperarse muy pronto.

—¡Tienes un mensajes de Tamaran! —exclamó a toda voz.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Ven a verlo, de prisa.

El joven comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia la sala, y la chica lo siguió a un paso más lento. Cyborg le había dicho que no debía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, ni siquiera correr.

Su situación actual no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Debía pasársela en reposo todo el día, y por culpa de eso no había podido ir a ninguna misión en esa última semana. ¡Odiaba tanto quedarse sin hacer nada! Sentía que estaba siendo una inútil y lo único que hacía allí era causarles preocupaciones a sus amigos. La verdad no sabía como arreglar eso, lo único era esperar a que sus heridas sanaran, pero la verdad sabía que eso tomaría un tiempo —además de que no sentía mucha mejoría—, y estaba segura que sus amigos no la dejarían alzar un dedo hasta que estuviera totalmente bien.

_«Mensaje proveniente de Tamaran, por favor introduzca su código de voz_»

—Koriand'r karfta brat Tamaran —pronunció ella, dejando a su pobre amigo con una cara de tremenda confusión. A veces envidiaba a Cyborg, porque en una ocasión había tomado lecciones de tamaraniano y en algunas oportunidades podía entender a la pelirroja.

_«Código aprobado, por favor espere._»

Enseguida apareció en la pantalla la imagen de un joven. Era alto, de cabello pelirrojo al igual que Starfire y era bastante musculoso. La sonrisa en su rostro tenía la misma esencia que la de la tamaraniana. En realidad Chico Bestia vio bastantes similitudes entre aquel joven y su amiga, pero luego supuso que era por que ambos venían del mismo planeta.

Starfire abrió la boca involuntariamente, creyendo haber reconocido al personaje que se mostraba en la pantalla. ¡No podía creer cuanto había crecido! Cuando ella se había ido de Tamaran, él era sólo un niño y ahora ya parecía todo un adulto. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba verdaderamente feliz. Era la primera vez en dos semanas que sonreía de verdad.

_«Hola hermatita_» Comenzó el video. El joven aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro _«Galfore me ha contado que te está yendo muy bien en La Tierra. También me enteré que viniste a Tamaran hace un tiempo. Lástima que estuve fuera y no pude verte_» La sonrisa de Starfire fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco al recordar su última visita a Tamaran.

_«Bueno, el punto aquí es que quería decirte que vengas a Tamaran lo más pronto posible_» El joven miró a ambos lados antes de continuar. _«Todos te extrañan… te extrañamos mucho_» Dijo con las mejillas un poco coloradas _«Y, Galfore no quería que te lo diga, pero… no se encuentra muy bien de salud. Quiere verte, pero me dijo que no te lo dijera_»

Las pupilas de Starfire se dilataron de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Galfore siempre había sido muy fuerte. Chico Bestia la observó con pena sin poder hacer nada.

_«¡Rayos! Tengo que atender otro asunto ahora. Espero verte por aquí muy pronto. Adiós_» La pantalla se volvió negra, y luego aparecieron unas letras roja que decían: _Fin del mensaje._

—Galfore… —Suspiró con tristeza— Espero que no sea nada grave.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella lentamente, dudando si era buena idea abrazarla, pero en menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta, Starfire ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Star?

—No lo sé, amigo Chico Bestia. Aún no lo sé.

Era una cobarde, pero no le importaba. Iría a Tamaran y no volvería a ver Robin en un buen tiempo… hasta la posibilidad de un "Nunca más" cruzó por su mente. Quería visitar su planeta natal, y el estar imposibilitada a ir a las misiones era una buena excusa para ausentarse por un buen tiempo.

Tal vez el tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de él.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

—¿Star…, qué haces? —interrogó curioso el chico mitad metal al ver que su amiga estaba empacando toda su ropa en una gran maleta.

—Yo… guardo mi ropa aquí —respondió ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego se dio media vuelta papa guardar con delicadeza un par de vestidos hermosos. La verdad, Cyborg nunca la había visto usando uno de esos vestidos…, pero que más importaba en ese momento.

—¿Por qué?

Starfire sintió una punzada en el pecho. Había llegado a hora de decirles a sus amigos sobre su reciente decisión. Se giró para ver de frente a su amigo, y avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

—Hoy recibí un mensaje —comenzó, colocando su mano izquierda en la mejilla del moreno, ya que la otra estaba imposibilitada—, era de Ryand, dijo que querían y verme y… también debo visitar a Galfore, al parecer está mal de salud.

Cyborg se preguntó al primer instante quién era Ryand, pero segundos después notó lo que Star le estaba queriendo decir.

—Te refieres a que tú…

La chica asintió, al tiempo que una triste sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —cuestionó él. Por lo que podía ver Starfire estaba llevándose todas sus partencias, y eso significaba que iba a estar un largo tiempo fuera de la Tierra.

—No lo sé… necesito ver a mi familia, tal vez un par de años —dijo con naturalidad—, además me dijeron que tienen prob…

—¿¡Un par de años!? —Gritó Cyborg escandalizado— ¡¿Cómo que 'un par de años'?!

—Yo… necesito estar con familia.

—Entiendo eso, pero… ¿dos años? —Preguntó sin poder creerlo todavía— Eso es demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé… y voy a extrañarlos demasiado.

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

Cyborg y Starfire llegaron a la sala a paso lento y con expresiones de tristeza grabadas en sus rostros. Robin estaba escuchando música, esta vez a un volumen prudencial. Raven leía un libro negro, sentada en el sillón, tratando de concentrarse lo más que podía; mientras que Chico Bestia estaba a punto de romper su récord en un videojuego de carreras.

—Oigan, chicos. Star tiene algo importante que decirles.

Nada.

Al parecer la música de Robin no dejó escuchar la voz de Cyborg, Raven seguía concentradísima en su querido libro, y Chico Bestia no se movería de allí hasta que ganase.

—¡Star tiene algo que decirles! —gritó esta vez, captando la atención de sus compañeros.

Dejando sus anteriores actividades, los tres chicos se acercaron a ella y a Cyborg, esperando impacientes que hablaran de una vez para que se pudieran enterar de eso que era tan importante como para que los obligaran a dejar lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó Chico bestia con lagrimitas en los ojos por no haber terminado su juego.

—Lo que sucede es que yo… recibí un mensaje de Tamaran en la mañana en él me decían que…

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. No era difícil imaginar a lo que llegaría con eso.

—Ve al punto —dijo Raven, de forma muy seca. Starfire solía dar vueltas y vueltas antes de decir algo, y su libro estaba demasiado interesante como para esperar otro minuto más.

Starfire suspiró— Me voy. Lo que quiero decir es que me voy a Tamaran.

Raven y Robin se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos, ¿Por qué Star había decidido irse de la Tierra?, ¿Era acaso por lo acontecido con Robin en las últimas semanas? Si era eso, Raven va a hacer que él se arrepintiera de todo.

—Entonces… eso fue lo que decidiste —comentó el chico verde, bajando sus puntiagudas orejas.

—¡¿Él a sabía de esto?! —interrogó Robin enfadado. La sola idea de que Starfire le hubiera contado a Chico Bestia primero le fastidiaba un poco. Aunque, la verdad no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar nada. Hacía dos semanas que apenas y hablaba con Star, y si lo hacía era siempre en conversaciones grupales, en las cuales no establecían un contacto directo.

—Sí, él estaba conmigo cuando recibí el mensaje —aclaró—. En fin… Ryand ha regresado a Tamaran, y Galfore no está muy bien de salud, además que no los veo desde hace mucho tiempo y…

—¿Quién es Ryand? —Simplemente Robin no había podido resistirse de preguntar eso. Porque sí, quería saber quién demonios era ese Ryand, y por qué a Starfire le habían brillado los ojos al mencionar su nombre, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Bueno, él es…

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas irte? —le interrumpió Raven.

—Aún no lo sé, pero tengo pensado irme hoy mismo.

La sala quedó en completo silencio, y no era para menos. No sabían qué decir. ¡Su amiga les había dicho que iba a irse por un tiempo indefinido! Simplemente no lo podían creer.

—Pero Star, aún estás con tu brazo mal, deberías quedarte hasta que… —trató de argumentar Raven, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

—No me parece, amiga Raven. Aquí no estoy haciendo nada, y de verdad quiero ver a mi familia. Hace muchos años que no veo a Ryand, ni a Galfore y les extraño mucho.

Otra vez, otra vez había mencionado ese nombre. No podía negarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién demonios era ese tipo, y por qué Star lo extrañaba tanto.

—¿Quién es Ryand? —insistió, esta vez esperando recibir respuesta por parte de la tamaraniana.

Starfire se sorprendió un poco ante esto, pero no le presto mayor importancia y procedió a contestar:— Yo creo que no les he hablado de él. Ryand es mi hermano menor.

El líder titán sintió un alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

Rayos, era una verdadera tontería, ¿se había puesto celoso? No, no se lo creía.

—Ya veo —dijo por lo bajo él.

La sala quedó en silencio por un largo rato, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, sólo se limitaban a mirarse entre sí.

—Necesito terminar de empacar, los veo en un momento —dijo Starfire saliendo de allí, con dirección a su habitación.

Los demás titanes se miraban los unos a los otros con miradas tristes, y sin poder creer todavía que la chica alegre del grupo fuera a irse de la Tierra. Y lo peor de todo era que había la posibilidad de no verla por un largo, largo tiempo.

—_No es posible… ella no se puede ir…_

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·-·...·º*º*·…·**

Fragmento de la canción: Me Voy – Julieta Venegas

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Konnichiwa! Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ^^. Bueno, esta vez me he tardado un poco menos en actualizar, y lo hubiera hecho hace dos días atrás pero Fanfiction no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal ha estado este cap?. No lo he revisado, porque cada vez que lo hago me dan ganas de cambiarle varias cosas xP. Así que por ahí se me pasó algo… ¡Lo lamento!

Bueno ¡Gracias a quienes han leído! Y a las lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el cap anterior:

_Linda-ravstar__: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! A pesar de que sea un Robstar =P. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Robin merece quemarse en el infierno xD. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap!_

_Sakima__: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^. Vas a ver que Robin va a tener que recapacitar… O si no le pego xD, no, es broma. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Bye!_

_Yess__: ¡Hola! Bueno, lamento mucho que los capis sean cortos, creo que este me quedó un poco más largo. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este cap!_

_Sweet starfire__: Tienes razón ¡Démosle muerte a Robin xD! Y sí que es un tonto (por lo menos en este fic =P) Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado ^^._

_Raven Sakura (Y Black__): ¡Chicas, gracias por el apoyo! Concuerdo con ustedes ^^, en lo que a "amor" se trata, Robin es… bueno, ya saben xD. En fin, ojalá te haya gustado este cap. Nos leemos! Y por cierto, Raven _Sakura, espero que Black no te haya cortado en pedacitos xD. _

_Anita-moon__: ¡Anix, gracias por leerme! Yo sé que Robin es un tonto ¬¬, pero no lo pegues, onegai xD Espero te haya gustado el cap. Bye!_

_Ashrriel:__ Que bueno que te este gustando el fic, y muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^. Espero, este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Bye!_

_Mimi__: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el cap, espero lo disfrutes ^^._

_Synchronicity-spiralling_: _Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, gracias por el apoyo ^^. Cuidate!_

¡Y el siguiente es el cap final!

Sayonara.

Kumi-chan


	5. ¿Creerle a un mentiroso?

**Disclaimer: **_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión, y sin fines de lucro._

**Una Simple Mentira**

**Capítulo 5:**

**¿Creerle a un mentiroso?**

_No castigues a este pobre corazón,  
Aunque se que me merezco lo peor  
Sabes que te hablo con toda sinceridad  
No recuerdas los momentos de pasión  
El vivir por una sola razón  
en el pasado todo fue felicidad.  
_

_Si yo no te vuelvo a ver,  
No se lo que voy a hacer  
Estar hundido en un mar de lágrimas.  
Si yo no te vuelvo a ver,  
yo me voy a enloquecer.  
Eres para mí la locura automática._

Decidió sentarse al borde de su cama, después de haber caminado de un lado a otro por largo rato. Miró a través de su ventana, pudiendo darse cuenta que el anaranjado sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo. En ese momento recordó que a Starfire le gustaba mucho ver el atardecer, antes solían apreciarlo juntos en algunas ocasiones.

_«Me iré esta misma noche_» Había dicho ella.

Lo que significaba que el momento de su partida estaba muy cerca.

No podía negar que se estaba algo confundido. Sentía algo horrible dentro de él, y es que no quería que su amiga se fuera.

Porque sí. Era eso. Su amiga, nada más.

—Ella no… ella no me gusta de esa forma…. —susurró para sí mismo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿A quién rayos quería engañar? Sabía que tenía que aceptarlo de una buena vez. Y es que la verdad era que ni él mismo se lo creía, aunque tratara de negarlo. Bufó enfadado.

Tal vez Raven tenía razón. Era un tonto, y acaba de darse cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama de golpe, en verdad quería dejar de pensar en eso, o iba a empezar a insultarse a sí mismo. Lo más probable era que todos sus amigos estuvieran en la sala despidiéndose de la tamaraniana, que estaba pronta a partir. Lo peor era que la chica no les había dicho que volvería pronto, o se tardaría un poco, o… nunca más regresaría.

¿Nunca más?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y es que la sola idea de no verla más realmente le aterraba. Siguió caminando, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, hasta que llegó a la sala. Y efectivamente —como él había supuesto—, ahí se encontraban sus amigos, en una entretenida charla.

Apoyó su brazo en un sillón, a unos metros de los otros titanes. Sospechaba que su presencia no iba a ser tan bien recibida. En las últimas horas había sido víctima de miradas "mortales" por parte de Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Si el no tenía la culpa de la partida de Starfire. Ella había recibido un mensaje de su planeta natal, y por lo hacía ¿cierto?

—Se va en media hora —escuchó que alguien le susurraba. No necesitaba pensar mucho para reconocer la voz de la chica. No sabía en qué momento se le había acercado, pero en ese instante estaba de pie junto a él.

—Lo sé —Fue lo único que atinó a decir Robin. Automática e inconscientemente llevó su mirada hacia la chica pelirroja, quien conversaba plácidamente con Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Lucía diferente, y llevaba otro traje, uno de color negro. Enseguida le vino a la mente el día en el que conoció a la tamaraniana, llevaba un atuendo muy parecido a ese.

—Ah… Entonces ¿no harás nada? —interrogó ella, bastante indiferente y mirando a otro lado. Parecía que en realidad no le interesaba la respuesta, o al menos así lo veía Robin.

¿Por qué a Raven le gustaba molestarlo? — No, ¿Qué quieres que haga? —respondió con enfado.

—Sólo preguntaba… —después de decir esto, se unió a la conversación de los demás, dejando sólo al líder de los titanes.

En un momento Starfire giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y sin evitarlo se quedó observando al joven petirrojo— Robin… —murmuró, casi inconscientemente.

Él permaneció de pie detrás de ella sin decir nada. Al lado del sillón negro se encontraban dos maletas y una especie de bolso muy extraño de color fucsia, con unos toques turquesa (1). Hacía un momento había pasado por la habitación de la chica y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ésta había guardado en las maletas la mayoría de sus cosas. ¿Tanto tiempo estaría en Tamaran?

El salón había quedado en un incómodo silencio, mientras que Robin aún seguía en sus divagaciones internas y no decía ni una palabra a la chica que tenía en frente.

—Hora de irte —El silencio fue interrumpido por el titán mitad metal, después de haber mirado el reloj.

Siete de la noche.

_«Hora de irte_»

Todos se sobresaltaron. Jamás habían imaginado que esas palabras iban a ponerlos tan tristes algún día.

La pelirroja sólo atinó a asentir, mientras fingía una débil sonrisa. Por supuesto que se sentía muy triste. La Tierra había sido su hogar durante muchos años, en donde había conocido a sus maravillosos amigos, y lo más importante: en donde había conocido el amor. Aunque al final de cuentas éste fuera no correspondido. Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, una mínima parte dentro de ella estaba entusiasmada porque vería nuevamente a su familia.

Hacía un par de horas se había despedido individualmente de cada uno de sus amigos, a excepción de Robin. Y es que de verdad lo había intentado, pero sabía que sería demasiado doloroso, y algo incómodo. Además, el había estado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, no habían hablado nada.

Se dio media vuelta y cogió una de sus maletas, aunque estaba con un brazo vendado, no había perdido sus fuerzas.

El petirrojo abrió los ojos detrás de la máscara. Ella en verdad _iba _a irse.

—Star… —dijo Robin en un susurro que apenas y se llegó a escuchar.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo— ¿Si?

—Po… demos hablar un momento?

—Esto… supongo que sí —respondió un poco extrañada.

En un impulso, Robin tomo la muñeca de Starfire, haciendo que ésta soltara su equipaje, y la llevó por los pasillos directo a su habitación. Ja, ¿qué creían los demás? No iba a hablar en frente de ellos.

Hablar.

No sabía que decirle. Lo único que quería era que no se fuera. Y que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque sabía que no era posible.

—Pasa —indicó.

La joven hizo lo que él pidió de una forma tímida. Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba a la habitación de Robin. Había olvidado el color crema de las paredes, el orden que había en ese dormitorio, la enorme cama rectangular, todo allí le parecía nuevo. Avanzó un par de pasos más, todo allí tenía el olor de Robin, y le encantaba.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó, impaciente. Aunque algo en ella le decía que Robin quería despedirse y nada más. Claro que decir 'Adiós' era algo que podía haber dicho frente a todos.

—Bueno, Star, yo…Chico Bestia me contó que te despediste de todos.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella un poco decaída.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

Robin desvió la mirada. Al principio había creído que lo que le había dicho su amigo verde había sido una broma, una de esas que hace el chico Bestia por el simple gusto de molestar.

_«Ella se despidió individualmente de cada uno, nos llevó a su habitación para charlar. Luego será tu turno, Robin_»

Que equivocado estaba Chico Bestia. Ella estaba a punto de irse, y no iba a despedirse de él.

—¿Entonces no tenías pensado decirme adiós?

Starfire lo observó sorprendida y sin saber qué decir.

—Lo intenté… pero estuviste todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación y…

De nada serviría lo que dijera. Había quedado bien claro que no iba a despedirse de él.

Ahora estaba aquí, y —aunque sabía de antemano que iba a ser muy doloroso— iba a darle la despedida que tanto quería.

Robin no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. La atrajo hacia él como si el mundo se le fuese en ello, inhaló el aroma que emanaba su cabello, durazno, no podía olvidarlo. Ella al principio no reaccionó, simplemente dejó que los brazos de Robin la rodearan para así poder sentir su calidez y suavidad. No pudo evitar notar que Robin estaba teniendo mucho cuidado en no lastimarla.

Permanecieron unidos por un tiempo que a ellos les pareció eterno. Starfire quería que el tiempo de detuviese para tener a Robin junto a ella todo el tiempo.

—Te voy a extrañar —murmuró él, finalmente, y sin deshacer el abrazo. No iba a dejar que se fuera sin decírselo.

Starfire hundió su rostro en el pecho de Robin, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Yo también, voy a extrañarte mucho —logró articular ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Poco a poco fueron separándose, las manos Robin había colocado en la cintura de Starfire hacía unos minutos, se quedaron allí. Estaban bastante cerca, cosa que hizo que Starfire se pudiera nerviosa, y que sus mejillas se tornaran color carmesí. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué demonios de había ruborizado? Ya le había quedado claro que entre Robin y ella no sucedería nada. Era una tonta.

Trató de zafarse, pero Robin la atrajo aún más hacia ella. ¿Por qué rayos sus brazos no podían soltarla? Era como si estuvieran unidos con pegamento.

—Ya tengo que irme —Robin la dejó inmediatamente al escuchar estas palabras.

—Adiós, Robin —Se dio media vuelta e intento correr, dirigiéndose hacia la sala; pero sintió que una mano la detenía por detrás. Nuevamente se dio la vuelta y sin darse cuenta, se vio atrapada por un par de labios. Podía reconocer su sabor, los había probado hacía algunos años al llegar a la Tierra.

Abrió los ojos, agitada, para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de Robin. ¡Oh, X´hal! Nunca iba a olvidar los ojos de Robin, eran mucho más hermosos de lo que se había imaginado alguna vez.

—Esto…

—¡No te vayas!

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué acaba de decirle?

—¿Huh?

Robin cerró los ojos, ¿tenía que repetirlo?

—No… te vayas.

Está bien, ahora sí lo había escuchado.

—Pero, Robin, tengo que ir a Tamaran porque debo ver a mis…

¡No! No le estaba entendiendo. Tragó saliva, nervioso. No, nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus benditos sentimientos. Pero, aunque no era el mejor momento, finalmente lo había aceptado: se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¡Rayos! Le había tomado varios meses, pero finalmente lo había aceptado… ahora sólo tenía un minuto para lograr decírselo a ella. Aunque no estaba seguro si era capaz, era muy tonto para esas cosas.

—Soy… soy un mentiroso —confesó él, bajando la mirada. Además, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto visual directo con otras personas, pero no podía negar que ver los esmeraldas ojos de Star sin su antifaz era una maravilla.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Robin? —Estaba sorprendida, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que él le hubiese dicho alguna mentira.

—Tú… ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que me dijiste que yo te gustaba?

¡Ja! ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo? Por supuesto que lo recordaba, y perfectamente.

—S-sí

—Pues… yo te mentí.

Starfire lo observó sin comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Ni siquiera ahora que podía ver con libertad los ojos de Robin, podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Cómo?

Robin volteó un poco el rostro— Te dije que sólo te podría ver como una amiga, pero… no es así.

La tamaraniana entristeció enormemente al oír estas palabras de boca de Robin— ¿Ni siquiera…m-me consideras tu amiga? —Preguntó, sin entender lo que Robin le acababa de decir.

Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le encantaba su inocencia, aunque a veces podía llegar a parecer un poco tonta. Es que ¿Cómo era ella capaz de pensar eso después de todo ese tiempo? De verdad era una tonta. ¡No! Un momento… el tonto era él, se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que no había dicho nada sobre la pregunta que Starfire le había cuestionado minutos atrás.

—No… no te considero mi amiga —afirmó.

La pelirroja sintió como la piel se le erizaba, no había pensado que Robin podía llegar a ser tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Bajó la mirada, entristecida y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El joven la atrajo hacía él, tomándola de la cintura, pero siempre cuidando no hacerle el mínimo daño. Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rostro lleno de confusión de Starfire. Se quedó quieto, sin articular palabra alguna, simplemente sintiendo el tibio aliento de la alienígena.

—…Eres más que eso… también me gustas mucho —No dejó que Starfire dijera nada, ya que cortó por completo el espacio que separaba a sus labios.

Starfire no acaba de creer lo que había escuchado, pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, correspondió al beso de Robin con la misma entrega con la que él lo hacía. Sabía perfectamente que a Robin decir esas cosas le había costado bastante.

No pudieron evitar separase un poco, y es que el oxígeno es muy necesario. Starfire sonrió, enormemente feliz.

Un momento. Él le había dicho que era un mentiroso ¿Y que tal si mentía en ese momento también? ¿Debía creerle?

—N-no…—Se separó más de él, bajando la mirada para evitar mirarlo, y con el entrecejo un poco fruncido. No era que no le creyera del todo, pero quería prevenir… sólo eso. Ya había caído en una de sus mentiras antes, y había acabo sufriendo.

—Star…

—N-no. ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, eh?

Robin esbozó una media sonrisa ¿Bromeaba, cierto? ¿O no? No sabía qué decirle. Se acercó a ella y unió de nuevo sus labios, esta vez profundizando más el beso.

—¿En verdad crees que mentiría con esto?

Starfire lo observó sonrojada, y con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en ella— Ya lo hiciste una vez —alegó, haciendo que Robin bajara la mirada. Pero ella esta vez ya no tenía dudas.

—Cierto… —aceptó él— Star, debes creerme, yo de verdad…

—Sí lo hago, te creo—se apresuró a decir ella— Pero lo que no puedo creer que hayas esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo —reclamó, aún confundida. Pero feliz.

Robin soltó una risita nerviosa— Lo siento, ya sabes… soy muy malo para estas cosas.

Starfire lo observó, divertida— No, en realidad eres más bueno de lo que crees —dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo. Pero luego pareció recordar algo, algo importante—. Robin, yo… es que es tiempo de ir a Tamaran.

—Aún… ¿piensas irte?... ¿Para siempre?

La joven no tuvo que pensar dos veces para responder:— No, creo que ya no será mucho tiempo… —sonrió— dos o tres semanas.

¡Vaya! Ahora sería sólo unas cuantas semanas. Se sintió aliviado de habérselo dicho a tiempo.

La verdad es que ella realmente sabía muy en su interior que no podría estar tanto tiempo sin ver a sus amigos. Apostaba a que hubiera estado queriendo regresar a la semana…

—Y si es así… tal vez yo podría acompañarte —sugirió, con una sonrisa— Los chicos se quedan aquí, cuidando la ciudad y nosotros…

—¡Ah, no, viejo! ¡Si tú vas, nosotros también! —interrumpió el verde desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Robin.

—Déjalo, bestita, no ves que quieren estar _solos_ —agregó el joven mitad robot, dando especial énfasis en la última palabra. Y Raven, quien estaba a su lado no dijo nada.

Robin abrió los ojos, totalmente horrorizado.

—¡¿De-desde cu-cuando están allí?! —chilló.

—Apenas unos minutos… —respondió el Chico bestia, muy divertido al ver la expresión de horror que había puesto su amigo.

Ambos chicos sintieron como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y es que estaban tan o más rojos que un semáforo en plena señal de alto.

—No me culpes, yo les dije que no debían… —comenzó a decir Raven, pero no pudo terminar, ya que quedó por alguna razón totalmente paralizada. El líder titán la observó con extrañeza, y luego observó que sus amigos quedaron en el mismo estado que el de Raven. Se preguntó inmediatamente la razón, pero no tuvo ni que preguntar, pues parecía que la gótica le había leído la mente:— ¿Tu… antifaz?

¡Que estúpido había sido! Número uno, por dejar la puerta abierta, sabiendo que sus amigos eran muy curiosos, y número dos, por olvidar por completo volver a ponerse su antifaz. Rápidamente se lo colocó.

Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante un apenado Robin.

—Bien, chicos, alisten sus cosas que nos vamos a Tamaran —vociferó Cyborg, haciendo señas con las manos para que Chico bestia y Raven salieran de la habitación.

Raven entendió la indirecta al instante, y cogiendo al joven verde por el brazo, lo arrastró hasta afuera de la habitación del líder.

—¡Oye, eso duele!

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

Los titanes subían su equipaje a la Nave T, éste no era mucho, ya que la pelirroja les había prometido estar allí no más de dos semanas, y si decidía quedarse un poco más, no importaba porque esta vez sabían que su amiga regresaría pronto.

Él iba a estar preocupado por la seguridad de Jump City, aunque confiaba mucho en sus amigos, los Titanes del Este, estaría comunicándose con ellos a diario asegurándose que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Todo listo? —interrogó Robin.

—Sí, mi capitán —Contestó el chico verde, mofándose, después de colocar la mano derecha a la altura de la frente. Y luego pareció recordar algo sumamente importante—. Uh, no debo olvidarme de ir al baño —agregó antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Sí, esta vez no quiero más accidentes_ inoportunos_, Bestia! —gritó Cyborg desde el otro lado del salón, dándole los últimos ajustes a la nave T.

Starfire llegó con una sonrisa al haber observado la escena.

—No me creo que de verdad tengan ganas de ir —la pelirroja miró al piso—. La última vez no los vi muy contentos, parecían más bien… fastidiados.

—Fue por las circunstancias, Star.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

Robin hizo una mueca de disgusto, y enseguida llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su estadía en Tamaran— Bu-bueno, tú ibas a casarte con… esa _cosa_ verde, y nosotros…

—¡Sí, es cierto! —intervino Chico Bestia, quien recién acababa de llegar del baño— Lo recuerdo muy bien, Robin se puso bastante celoso —continuó, bajo la mirada amenazante de Robin—. Y hubieras visto cómo estaba cuando…

—¡Chico Bestia…! —gritó Robin, un poco sonrojado.

Al escuchar el tono de voz tan cortante que había utilizado su líder, corrió hacia la cocina entre risas, recordando que debía prepararse tres emparedados de tofu.

Starfire sólo atinó a sonreír, pero luego se imaginó a Robin… ¿celoso?— ¿Eso es cierto?

El chico la observó con asombro— ¿Qué? No… yo no soy celoso —terminó desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

La pelirroja rió por lo bajo, él se había puesto aún más colorado— En algunas ocasiones… no sabes mentir.

—Lo sé —aceptó él, mirando al suelo.

Una hora después, la nave T ya estaba saliendo de la torre, para llevarlos al planeta ubicado en el Sistema Vega, Tamaran, hogar de la princesa Starfire. Esta vez los titanes no tendrían tantas preocupaciones como la primera vez, ya que en primer lugar, habían encargado la torre a los titanes del este. Y el segundo punto era… que Starfire no iba a casarse.

Esta vez disfrutarían su estancia en Tamaran… o al menos eso iban a intentar. Sí es que las camas no los devoraban primero al dormir, claro.

**Fin**

**·...·º*º*·…·-·...·*º*º·…·**

(1): Esa especie de "bolso" que usa Starfire como su equipaje para viajar a Japón, en 'Trouble in Tokio'.

Fragmento de la canción: Locura Automática – La Secta.

**Notas de la autora: **

Lo primero que tengo que decir: ¡Lo lamento! Mi intención era tener el capítulo listo por lo menos a quincena de este mes, pero desde que comencé el colegio no he podido ni siquiera pasar por Fanfiction. (¡Me explotan T.T!).

Bueno, en segundo lugar: ¡Bajen sus tomates! xD. Después de todo decidí que fuera un final… feliz. Tenía otra opción en la que Robin sufría más… ¿A que hubieran preferido ésa? X).

Espero que les haya gustado el final. Estoy abierta a críticas (pero por favor que sean constructivas), quejas, opiniones, etcétera… =P.

Y bueno, obviamente millones y millones de gracias a todas las lindas personas que leyeron, mandaron reviews, agregaron el fic a alerta y/o favoritos :3 Por favor, su opinión es muy importante para mí, es la segunda historia que escribo, ¿Sigo o mejor me dedico sólo a leer? :)

Ah, sí. A continuación respondo los reviews del capi anterior:

_Lucía y Shadow_: Muchas gracias por el review, chicas ^^. Me alegro tanto que les guste la historia aun siendo de esta pareja. Por cierto, me disculpo si les molestó lo que dije en aquel review… Es que yo a Raven la veo como una buena amiga de Robin.

En fin, espero que este capítulo final les haya gustado, regresó la Star empalagosa xD. Me encantó su review y su sinceridad. Y bueno, lamento mucho la demora.

_LoReNa!: _¡Nueva Lectora! ^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y ojalá el final también sea de tu agrado. ¿A que no sabías que sólo faltaba un capi? xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

_Sakima: _Hola ^^. Bueno aquí está el cap final… ya ves que las cosas sí se arreglaron, aunque por poquito y Rob ya no le decía nada. Espero que el final te haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo :3

_Ashrriel: _Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo :3. En verdad espero que este cap te haya gustado, cualquier cosa como ya lo puse arriba, estoy abierta a críticas. Al final Robin sí se lo dijo, aunque el tonto esperó hasta el final xD. ¡Bye!

_Anita-moon: _Ana, gracias por tu review, y por favor guarda tus instintos asesinos, ya ves que Robin logró decírselo. ¿Te gustó el final? ¿si? ¿no? ¿a medias? xD.

_Sweet Starfire: _Gracias por tu review, por cierto, me hiciste reír xD. Al final Star sí se va, pero con él… así que por favor no se la cortes a Robin (La cabeza, claro xD). En serio espero que te haya gustado, bye.

_Yess: _¡No me mates! No quería demorarme… pero ya ves, así es el colegio u.u Gracias por tu review, y por seguir la historia :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero este cap también. Bye!

_Raven Sakura (y Black): _¡Konnichiwa! Gracias por el review, chicas. Y por haber seguido la historia. En serio me disculpo por la demora, cuando dije que me explotan en el cole, iba en serio u.u Y bueno, pasando a otro tema… Robin baka y mil veces baka xD. Aunque no me negarás que en este cap fue algo Kawaii :3 (Ya debes saber lo que significa :P). Espero que te haya gustado el final. Bye!

_Mimi: _Rayos, creo que el review llegó cortado u.u, pero de todos modos muchas gracias por leer la historia. Y ojalá este cap te haya gustado.

_Eleonor Rigby: _¡Otra nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Y en serio me disculpo por demorar… Ojalá que el final haya sido de tu agrado ^^. Bye!

Y… entonces… ¿Hasta la próxima? :3 (No sé que decir xD)

Se despide,

Kumi-chan.


End file.
